


Ехидные советы

by WTF_Brock_Rumlow



Series: WTF 2021 драбблы G – PG-13 [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:28:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28981128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Brock_Rumlow/pseuds/WTF_Brock_Rumlow
Summary: вредные и полезные ехидные советы
Series: WTF 2021 драбблы G – PG-13 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2125797
Kudos: 17





	Ехидные советы

Если в доме ненароком  
Есть бесхозный холодильник,   
Покрывающийся пылью  
И мешающий всем жить — 

Положите там котлету,   
Молоко и вкусный супчик,   
Торт большой, пяток пирожных.   
Сверху ножик — пострашней. 

Автоматы класть не нужно —   
Занимают много места.   
Лучше фото Капитана  
В облегающем трико. 

А потом закройте дверцу,   
Вырубите свет в округе.   
Говорят, что так возможно  
Баки Барнса приманить. 

***

_(совет от рядового новичка STRIKE)_

Если миссия проходит  
Ночью, в тишине и тайно,   
И на месте ждёт вас важный,   
Страшный, чёрный человек, 

Надо очень незаметно  
И не бряцая оружием,   
Быстренько к нему подкрасться,   
Сделать селфи и свалить. 

Вы прикиньте, как прикольно  
Будет в темноте светиться  
Вся из светлого металла  
Охуенная рука. 

Только убегайте быстро  
И купите вазелину,   
Потому что командир ваш  
Вам завидует, ~~козёл~~. 

***

_(совет от командира STRIKE)_

Если ваш же подчинённый  
Лезет к Зимнему Солдату  
Ночью, тайно, с телефоном,   
Чтоб отправить фото в блог, 

Можете не торопиться.   
Вам же даже лучше будет,   
Если идиотом меньше  
Вам командовать потом. 

Если ж вы орать начнёте,   
Все подумают про зависть.   
Так что лучше быть спокойным  
И тихонько труп списать. 

***

Если вам опять работать  
Выпало на двух работах,   
И вам кажется — в шпионов  
Очень весело играть, 

Вспоминайте лучше сразу   
И о том, что два начальства  
Вас посменно и с любовью  
Будут в гости приглашать. 

И зарплата — чёрным налом.   
За убийство президента  
Подоходные налоги  
Как прикажете платить?

В общем, проще быть злодеем  
И работать по контракту.   
Выбрать пафосный костюмчик  
И крутой шикарный ник. 

***

Если вся ваша работа  
Связана с военной тайной,   
И вам каждую бумажку  
Пред прочтением нужно сжечь, 

И грустят ночной порою  
Над досье секретным вашим  
В полторы коротких строчки  
Ваши давние враги — 

Заводите инстаграмчик.   
Твиттер, тумблер не забудьте.   
Обязательно на тиндер  
Напишите о себе. 

Много фоточек и селфи  
С Капитаном, Пирсом, Фьюри…   
Ну и Зимнего Солдата  
Можно с «рожками» заснять. 

Кадры с миссий, вечеринку,   
План проекта «Озарение».   
Пусть все смотрят и гордятся,   
Как вы суперски круты!


End file.
